Eternità
by Hermy-chan
Summary: Possibile che dietro l'ingenuità di Rufy si nasconda una ragazzo, un uomo capace di amare e comprendere?
1. Lacrime

Tutto inizia sull'isola di Drum per poi discostarsi dall'opera originale del sensei Oda.  
  
Ringrazio Vitani che con le sue bellissime song-ff mi ha dato l'idea!!!Anche se questa non è una song-ff perchè non sono assolutamente capace a scriverle e non è affatto bella come le sue, quanto mi è venuto da piangere...sigh! Ah...non cercate riscontri scentifici in ciò che c'è scritto (la storia del sale, a Drum penso che anke l'acqua del mar morto congelerebbe)  
  
Note di me medesima: 1) *blabla* dialogo in flashback 2) Non spaventatevi se trovate una marea di puntini di sospensione!!!Quando scrivo i pensieri dei personaggi ne metto sempre un sacco perchè i miei pensieri scorrono veloci ma rimangono sospesi....(visto?!) 3) se trovate dei verbi fuori posto: segnalatemelo, col congiuntivo non vado molto d'accordo!, non ditelo al mio prof di italiano se no mi abbassa ancora il 5...(di nuovo, avete visto?!)  
  
La versione originale è a colori... ma qui non riesco a metterli -.-  
  
Per cui per ogni pensiero di un personaggio ci sarà scritto P.O.V. (Point of View) e il nome del pg^^"  
  
Per i dialoghi spero si capisca... odio mettere Rufy: ecc...  
  
ETERNITA'  
  
Capitolo 1- Lacrime  
  
P.O.V. Rufy  
  
Ormai è da almeno tre ore che sto scalando questo picco, non c'è la faccio più, non potrò resistere ancora per molto. Mi sembra che sia passata un'eternità e non vedo ancora la cima.   
  
Lassù ci sarà davvero un dottore? Troverò qualcuno che possa curare i miei amici, Sanji... Nami...  
  
Perchè è successo tutto questo? E' solo colpa mia, tutta colpa mia! Se non avessi insistito per convincere Nami a venire con noi...con me...lei non si sarebbe ammalata, sarebbe al villaggio di Coco con sua sorella Nojiko....felice dopo aver sconfitto Arlong...  
  
Nami, mi sei sempre sembrata così forte, raramente lasci intravedere le tue debolezze...ti ho visto piangere una sola volta e penso che mai nessuno abbia resistito come te, nessuno avrebbe potuto resistere come hai fatto tu ai soprusi degli uomini pesce... adesso per colpa mia ti vedo così debole e indifesa e non so se riuscirò a salvarti.  
  
Ho sempre pensato che nulla fosse impossibile ma adesso...in questo momento... sembra che tutte le mie convinzioni precipitino.  
  
Nami....è la prima volta....penso che sia la prima volta che ho paura...  
  
Nami....ho paura di non riuscire a salvarti...  
  
Mi sento la faccia bagnata...come mai? Piove?  
  
E' impossibile, fa troppo freddo..non può piovere direbbe Nami...  
  
*Nami perchè se fa così freddo il mare non congela?*  
  
*Ma non sai prprio niente Rufy!!!L'acqua del mare non congela perchè c'è il sale!!!*  
  
*Il sale?*  
  
*Sì...è salata...come le lacrime...*  
  
Lacrime....allora sto piangendo? Io...non ricordo...di aver mai pianto....  
  
P.O.V. Nami  
  
Dove sono? Cosa sta succedendo? Mi sento la faccia calda anche se ho freddo...come mai?  
  
Sta nevicando...dove mi trovo...Non vedo nulla, solo bianco...  
  
Questo cappello... Rufy... dove siamo? Cosa faccio sulle tue spalle?   
  
...La febbre... Rufy aveva promesso che avrebbe trovato un dottore...allora...stiamo andando dal dottore?  
  
Ma dove siamo? Continuo a non capir... Kami-sama...ma questa è... è una montagna! Stiamo...Rufy sta scalando una montagna...ma come...  
  
E' meglio se mi tengo bene... rischio di cadere...   
  
Rufy... vorrei ringraziarti ma... non riesco a parlare...ho la gola secca... sono stanca... ho freddo...  
  
scaldami Rufy... sei così caldo... grazie....  
  
Rufy....stai...stai tremando? Anche tu hai freddo? E' impossibile... non con lo sforzo che stai facendo... per me...   
  
Colpa mia... non avrei dovuto ammalarmi...ho rallentato il tuo sogno, quello di Bibi e quello di tutti gli altri... per colpa mia... ma adesso perchè tremi?  
  
Sembra...mi sembra quasi che tu pianga... stai piangendo Rufy?  
  
Mi sembra impossibile...tu...non puoi piangere, a volte sembra quasi che per te non esistano altri sentimenti oltre alla gioia, alla fiducia, alla volontà, all'amicizia...  
  
Mi è sempre sembrato che tu non potessi mai essere triste... quando mi mancavano Nojiko, Genzo, Bellmer... guardavo il tuo viso, i tuoi occhi felici, il tuo sorriso e mi ritornava la gioia di vivere...  
  
Non posso credere che tu ora stia piangendo, stai facendo cadere ogni mia convinzione... avevo la convinzione che tu fossi irraggiungibile, sopra ogni canone umano...ma adesso mi sembri come chiunque altro, spaventato e impaurito da qualcosa di più grande e forte di te...  
  
Ma esite qualcuno, qualcosa più forte di te? Lo trovo incredibile...  
  
Adesso sono sicura stai veramente piangendo...ti sento singhiozzare, ma perchè? Vorrei conoscerne il motivo, vorrei consolarti, anche se non ho nemmeno la forza di consolare me stessa....  
  
Monkey D. Rufy voglio saperlo...perchè? Perchè piangi?  
  
P.O.V. Rufy  
  
Sto piangendo...sto davvero piangendo...  
  
Nami, è colpa tua se piango! E' tutta colpa tua perchè sei così! Perchè sei Nami, è colpa tua perchè sei Nami... se tu non fossi Nami io non piangerei... nemmeno esisterei se tu non fossi Nami...  
  
Ora ti sento più vicina a me... come mai? Sei così vicina...sei sveglia? Ti sento...sento il tuo respiro che è cambiato... ti sento stringerti a me...stai tranquilla, non ti lascio cadere...  
  
Cos'è? Nami... le tue mani... mi asciughi le lacrime, te ne sei accorta...non volevo che mi vedessi piangere ma forse è meglio così...  
  
Grazie...il tuo tocco leggero vale più di mille parole. Anchio ho avuto bisogno di aiuto...grazie Nami  
  
Se tu non fossi Nami, io non potrei esistere. Ora come ora vivo per te Nami...  
  
Adesso dormi devi riposare altrimenti nemmeno il più bravo medico ti potrà aiutare...vivi Nami, vivi per me...  
  
Fine capitolo primo 


	2. Sul ponte

Salve!!!!Bentornati!!!!!(Mi sto gasando un po' troppo, mi devo calmare!)  
  
Allora un po' di precisazioni: dalla fine dell'altro capitolo è passato un po' di tempo (poco) e la mitika ciurma del mitiko Rufy composta dal mitiko Zoro, dalla mitika Nami e da tutti gli altri, accompagnati dalla mitika Bibi si dirigono ad Alabasta!!! Questa fanfiction segue gli eventi del manga del mitiko Oda e racconta quello che accade tra un avventura e l'altra!!(Ciò vale almeno x questo capitolo!!^___^Poi si vedrà!!!!)  
  
Avete notato quant'è figo Rufy a pag. 164 del n°16????? Se siete delle fan di Rufy scrivetemi!!!!!W Rufy!!!!(anche Zoro e Shanks!!!!) Non è che esiste un fun club di Rufy?  
  
ETERNITA'  
  
Sul ponte- Capitolo 2  
  
P.O.V. Nami  
  
E' buio, non vedo nulla, dov'è la porta? Devo fare piano...rischio che Bibi si svegli.  
  
Eccola, la maniglia! Piano...giù...perfetto! Ora non cigolare ti prego!  
  
Meno male, chi ha oliato i cardini l'ultima volta? Devo ringraziarlo!  
  
Adesso... ecco il corridoio, giro a destra...piano...piano...  
  
Haia! Cosa ho beccato? Speriamo che i rgazzi non abbiano sentito nulla, sono proprio di fronte alla loro camera...  
  
Perfetto!Eccomi fuori...meno male, non ne potevo più!  
  
Com'è luminosa e calda questa notte, la luna è piena e arriva un venticello tiepido...  
  
Nojiko, Genzo....Bellmer vorrei che anche voi foste qui...  
  
P.O.V. Zoro  
  
Cos'è stato? Rufy non c'è nel letto! Dov'è finito? E' stato lui a fare rumore e a svegliarmi? Spero non si successo nulla, meglio che vada a controllare!  
  
Le spade dove le ho messe? Quella di Kuina è sotto al cuscino...le altre due? Eccole! Vado a controllare, la porta è aperta, allora Rufy è uscito...come mai? Di solito dorme come un ghiro...cosa è successo Rufy? Mi sto preoccupando!  
  
Nel corridoio non c'è nessuno, sul ponte? Sento delle voci, ma chi è?  
  
Di cosa stanno parlan... Rufy, è la voce di Rufy! e questa...si è Nami. Ma cosa avranno da dirsi a quest'ora?  
  
-Rufy, che ci fai qui?-  
  
-Cosa ci fai tu piuttosto! Stai ancora male per caso?-  
  
-No, figurati! Perchè?-  
  
-Eh...bè...non posso permettermi che la mia navigatrice si ammali di nuovo!-  
  
-Capisco...quindi io sarei la TUA navigatrice?-  
  
-Cosa vuoi dire?-  
  
-Io non sono di nessuno! Io appartengo solo a me stessa! Io non voglio più appartenere a nessuno!-  
  
-...-  
  
-Nessuno può permettersi di trattarmi come un oggetto...nessuno può, non glielo permetto....non più...-  
  
Forse è meglio se la smetto di spiarli, tanto faranno pace subito, è impossibile non fare pace con Rufy... ora è meglio che io torni in cabina...a decidere....sì...forse dovrei farmi aiutare anchio da Rufy...  
  
P.O.V. Rufy  
  
Io non sono di nessuno... Nami, lo so che tu appartieni solo a te stessa, io non intendevo... o forse sì... forse vorrei che lei fosse mia. Ma non in questo modo, non come quando "apparteneva" a Arlong...  
  
Nami è a quello che ti riferisci?  
  
-Nami... - ti prego dimmi che è solo questo, se parli di Arlong stai pensando a questo vero?  
  
-Cosa vuoi?-  
  
-Ti mancano vero?- dimmi che è questo, che non c'è altro, che tu non ce l'hai con me, dimmi che non te ne vuoi andare, dimmi che non te ne andrai mai  
  
-Chi? Intendi...- Nami non guardarmi con quegli occhi tristi...fai passare l'allegria persino a me.   
  
-Sì..-  
  
-Sì, hai ragione, mi mancano...soprattutto lei...- Nami, i tuoi occhi non devono essere tristi...l'ho promesso...lo desidero...lo voglio  
  
-Nami...tu sai... tu sai che se anche lei non c'è più...tu sai che non sei sola vero?-  
  
-...- perchè non rispondi? Forse...tu credi di essere sola?  
  
-No non sono sola, non posso nemmeno pensarlo, sono insieme a voi...i miei compagni...- compagni? Allora tu è solo compagni che ci consideri? Nami, noi siamo...io sono solo questo per te?  
  
-Nami ricordatelo...ricordatelo sempre-  
  
-Cosa?-  
  
-Noi non siamo e non saremo mai più tuoi compagni-  
  
-Co...co...cosa?- Nami...quella tua aria spaventata, mi fa venire voglia di proteggerti, però adesso rido...rido perchè ci sei cascata, rido perchè sono felice...se tu ti sei preoccupata significa che tieni a noi...  
  
P.O.V. Nami  
  
-Nami...noi non siamo tuoi compagni...noi siamo tuoi amici!-  
  
Mioddio Rufy! Mi hai fatto spaventare...mi hai terrorizzato...era tempo che non mi spaventavo a quel modo.  
  
-Sei...sei pazzo a farmi prendere certi spaventi??????- Rufy sei sicuro di ciò che hai detto...noi...noi tutti siamo amici? Io e te siamo amici...è questa la vera amicizia? Questo sentimento, questo affetto che provo per voi e per te è l'amicizia?  
  
-Bè? Ti sei incantata?-  
  
-Grazie...grazie Rufy...- sono felice... sono così felice... amici, allora è questo quello che siamo? Sono felice, così felice che mi viene da piangere per davvero...  
  
-Sai Rufy...volevo dirti...ora sono felice. Sono davvero felice, felice di essere una pirata, felice di avere degli amici, felice di poter realizzare il mio sogno e di aiutare i miei amici a realizzare il loro...-  
  
e poi sono felice che tu sei qui con me... che tu, proprio tu sia mio amico  
  
-Rufy...grazie, senza di te nulla sarebbe successo. Se tu non mi avessi chiesto con tanta insistenza di far parte della tua ciurma io ora non sarei qui...felice come non lo sono mai stata...grazie Rufy!-  
  
-Non hai nulla per cui ringraziarmi, io ho fatto solo ciò che dovevo fare, solo ciò che il mio cuore mi ha detto di fare...-  
  
-Rufy, allora...allora io ti ringrazio per aver seguito il tuo cuore...-  
  
-Sai Nami...- cosa mi vuole chiedere ora? Ha il viso così serio...  
  
-Sì?-  
  
-Spesso, spesso mi sono chiesto se ho fatto bene a chiederti di essere la navigatrice della mia ciurma...spesso mi sono chiesto se tu sei felice della tua decisione, se non avresti preferito rimanere con Nojiko e Genzo. Me lo sono chiesto anche mentre ti portavo dalla nonnina. Se io non ti avessi convinto tu non ti saresti ammalata, non avresti corso così tanti pericoli... Adesso...che hai detto queste parole mi sento rassicurato, mi sembra che mi sia stato levato un peso dal cuore. Nami tu...tu me lo giuri, me lo giuri davvero che ora sei felice?-  
  
Rufy...come puoi ancora domandartelo? Come puoi essere ancora insicuro?  
  
-Sì Rufy, ne sono sicura e te lo giuro. Te lo giuro su questa bandiera, sul mio tatuaggio, sul tuo cappello-  
  
P.O.V. Rufy  
  
Il mio cappello? Cosa c'entra il mio cappello ora? Capisco la bandiera, il tatuaggio...ma il cappello?  
  
-Nami..perchè...perchè il cappello?-  
  
-Sai Rufy, quel cappello non è importante solo per te...mi ha aiutato, tante volte. Quando ho visto la tua determinazione nel proteggere quel cappello, mi sono sentita più forte e determinata nel voler sconfiggere Arlong. Quando mi hai dato il tuo cappello per farmi coraggio... mi ha salvato quel gesto... Ma soprattutto Rufy, la tua volontà di mantenere una promessa fatta su di esso, mi fa giurare con tutta la convinzione possibile che sono felice, felice di avere degli amici e di avere un capitano di nome Rufy-  
  
Nami...davvero questo cappello è così importante per te come lo è per me?  
  
Nami, tu mi fai sentire felice, preoccupato, triste, nostalgico, anche arrabbiato a volte... sono tutte le emozioni che mi ha fatto provara Shanks, l'uomo più importante della mia vita... tu Nami, non sarai forse la donna più importante della mia vita?  
  
P.O.V. Nami  
  
-Ricordatelo Nami, hai giurato-  
  
Ma che cosa...mi hai di nuovo dato il tuo cappello? Rufy...non sorridere così...mi fai sciogliere il cuore...  
  
Rufy...non è tanto il cappello che è importante per me...sei tu. Tu sei importante per me, con il tuo sorriso, la tua ingenuità, la tua determinazione, il tuo essere...  
  
Fine secondo capitolo  
  
COMMENTATE, CAPITO??  
  
Hermy 


	3. Pensieri di sabbia

ETERNITA'  
  
Pensieri di sabbia- Capitolo 3  
  
P.O.V. Rufy  
  
Nonostante sia notte e faccia freddo la sabbia è ancora calda. Sto scavando in profondità, voglio trovare l'acqua di Yuba.  
  
Acqua per la quale quel vecchietto sta scavando da ore.  
  
Acqua senza la quale nulla può esistere.  
  
Lei... Nami è come l'acqua...a volte limpida e pura, a volte profonda e pericolosa. Anche qui, in mezzo al deserto, Nami mi fa sentire in balia delle onde... non so dove mi porterà...non so a cosa mi porterà...  
  
Ma adesso non posso pensare a questo, non ci riesco neppure... il volto di quell'uomo mi ingombra la mente, Crocodile... Mister Zero... come hai potuto? Come hai potuto fare del male a così tante persone? Come puoi rovinare a questo modo un paese, il paese dove vivi...  
  
Come puoi non avere rispetto dell'amore che Bibi, Cobra, Toto, Kosa e tutti gli altri provano per questa terra, per questo regno?  
  
Come puoi volere la guerra, come puoi volere la morte di così tante persone inutilmente? Come puoi mascherarti da benefattore di questo paese, quando è tutto il contrario?  
  
Come puoi far soffrire Bibi in questo modo? Io non lascerò.. che lei soffra ancora, non posso permetterlo.  
  
Io ti sconfiggerò, come ho fatto con tutti prima di te, io ti smaschererò e poi ti ucciderò, stanne certo bastardo.  
  
Ora ho deciso, la mia strada porta a Rainbase, alla sconfitta di Crocodile...  
  
Ti sconfiggerò bastardo!  
  
La sabbia calda invade la mia mente,  
  
vorrei che tu fossi a me vicino.  
  
La sabbia calda mi avvolge lentamente,  
  
culla il mio sonno fino al mattino.  
  
P.O.V. Nami  
  
Sta sorgendo il sole, vedo i raggi di luce filtrare attraverso la porta...  
  
Come mai mi sono svegliata? Non ricordo forse stavo sognando...  
  
Voglio vedere l'alba in questo deserto, voglio uscire, l'aria qui dentro è pesante, irrespirabile... Mi chiedo da quant'è che non si lavano i piedi i ragazzi...  
  
Fuori, finalmente libera.  
  
Sorge un nuovo sole sul deserto di Yuba, un sole che porterà speranza... speranza racchiusa in due persone... Bibi, principessa del regno di Alabasta, che sederà la rivolta, ne sono certa. E Rufy, sì proprio il mio amico Rufy che sconfiggerà Crocodile, ne sono sicura, lui lo desidera... e ce la farà, riuscirà a sconfiggerlo e a salvare Bibi, come ha salvato me in passato da Arlong...   
  
Arlong... il solo nome mi fa ancora rabbrividire, Rufy lo ha sconfitto, ma non ne ha ancora cancellato il ricordo.  
  
Sbiadito, sbiadito è quello che si può dire del ricordo di Arlong... Ormai non ricordo quasi più la volta in cui mi ha rapito, la volta in cui mi ha fregato tutti i soldi, le volte in cui mi ha abbandonata sola nella cella perchè avevo tentato di ribellarmi...  
  
No, quello ormai non mi fa più male, non ne ho più il ricordo impresso nella mente, è bastato vedere il sorriso di Rufy dopo la sua vittoria per cancellare tutto.  
  
Ma ci sono due ferite... che forse nessuno riuscirà mai a rimarginare del tutto... penso che Rufy, Zoro, Usop e Sanji ce la stiano mettendo tutta per farmi dimenticare quel giorno... in parte ci sono riusciti ma a volte la notte gli incubi mi perseguitano...  
  
Bellmer perchè non ci sei più? Io ho ancora bisogno di te, io ho bisogno di una madre... ho bisogno di crescere ancora...  
  
Tutti pensano che per via delle vicessitudini passate io sia già "cresciuta" ma non è così... crescere vuol dire anche poter affrontare il mondo da soli e io non sono ancora pronta.  
  
Alcuni possono pensare che l'esperienza con gli uomini pesce mi abbia fatto diventare forte e determinata ma non è stato così. Mi ha solamente fatto creare una maschera che indosso ancora nonostante tutto sia passato... Una maschera che nessuno riesce a togliermi tranne lui... Solo lui riesce a farmi ridere di cuore, dal più profondo. Certo, a volte vi riescono anche gli altri ma... solo a volte. Ci sono occasioni in cui capita che io mi sforzi di ridere davanti all'ennesima litigata di Zoro e Sanji. Ma mai, e dico mai mi è capitato di non ridere di fronte a una battuta, una faccia buffa di Rufy, del mio capitano.  
  
Rufy, ho fiducia in te, riuscirai a sconfiggere Crocodile... e riuscirai a chiudere quella ferita nel mio cuore...  
  
Ma l'altra... l'ho di nuovo sognato questa notte, ecco cosa è stato a svegliarmi... e come sempre è stato terribile...  
  
Rufy...tu in questo non puoi aiutarmi... non può farlo nessuno... Quella risata crudele...nessuno potrà farmela dimenticare... anche se adesso sono felice... non potrò mai dimenticare.  
  
La sabbia calda mi copre totalmente  
  
seppellisce ricordi di tanto tempo fa  
  
La sabbia calda mi riscalda cuore e mente  
  
ma i miei pensieri nulla li fermerà  
  
P.O.V. Rufy  
  
...mi devo essere addormentato mentre scavavo... che ore sono? Fa freddo qui nella sabbia umida...  
  
Il sole... sta sorgendo, arriva un po' di luce anche qui... forse mi conviene uscire e tornare dagli altri!  
  
Avevo ragione... il sole sta sorgendo... e io ho fame! Voglio fare colazione, dove sarà Sanji?  
  
ma certo! A casa del nonno! Mmmh... dovrebbe essere di là... dopo quelle due dune, sì!  
  
-Colazione...aspettami che arrivo!!!!-  
  
Ma sulla duna che ho appena passato c'era qualcosa...Nami! Era lei! Ora la sveglio così andiamo a mangiare.  
  
-Nami, ho fame! Andiamo a mangiare!Svegl...- Cosa? Che ha? Sta sudando... sembra che abbia di nuovo la febbre...  
  
-Nami cosa...?-  
  
-No, no! Ti prego no!- Cosa? Hai urlato...ora stai piangendo...che ti è successo? Cos'hai?  
  
-No! Aiuto...no...- Ma cosa dici? Forse...stai sognando? Nami...è un incubo quello che stai facendo? Cosa stai sognando? Cos'è che ti fa ancora piangere? Avevo promesso che non avresti più pianto... e ora? Nami, non puoi piangere...  
  
Almeno dovresti spiegarmi il motivo...le tue lacrime non voglio vederle, non posso vederle, non riesco a sopportarle! Basta, ora ti asciugo gli occhi e ti riporto a casa dal nonno...  
  
Nami... sei così leggera e sembri così fragile in questo momento... ma cosa sei davvero? Tu sei forte o forse no... tu sei adulta... o forse ancora una bambina... cosa sei? Dalla prima volta che ti ho visto mi sei sembrata subito più grande di me... poi ti ho visto piangere e mi sei sembrata piccola e indifesa... ma quale delle due è la vera Nami?   
  
Uffaaa! Tutto sto pensare mi sta facendo venire mal di testa, ora basta!  
  
Eccoti a letto... ti tiro su le coperte... che angelo che sei quando dormi...ora il tuo volto è sereno e tranquillo, che ti è successo prima? Ehi angelo... quando ti svegli e ti trasformi in un diavolo mi devi spiegare tutto, ok? Se no inizio a fare gli incubi anchio...  
  
Angelo e diavolo... un soprannome che ti si addice... capelli rosso fuoco e carattere... terribile! Però sei bella come un angelo... i capelli che ti incorniciano il volto, gli occhi neri e profondi... le tue labbra rosse......  
  
... Che... che... che stvo facendo? Oddio, ero talmente impegnato a cercare le tue qualità da angelo che stavo... stavo per baciarti...  
  
...Cavolo... e ora che faccio? Qualcuno mi ha visto? No... meno male...  
  
Va bè... dormi Nami... io intanto mi arrovello il cervello per capire cosa è successo a me e a te...  
  
però... un bacio sulla fronte te lo posso anche dare!  
  
Dormi...ti controllo fin quando non ti svegli, ti controllo, ti controllo, ti controllo...ti controllo...ti...controllo...ti...contr...ronf... ronf...  
  
P.O.V. Zoro  
  
No... non ci posso credere... non è possibile! Quello che ho visto...sarà vero? Rufy non pensavo che anche tu... anche tu provi questi sentimenti? Amore... attrazione fisica...li provi anche tu? Pensavo, davvero, non credevo che anche tu...fossi così...così umano... Sei il mio migliore amico ma mi sei sempre sembrato un essere soprannaturale...ma pian piano io, noi tutti scopriamo che tu sei un ragazzo come gli altri...  
  
Come tutti... ti sei innamorato... e di Nami... questo vuol dire che siamo rivali? Forse... io provo una grande attrazione verso Nami...quando la vedo ogni mattina, ogni sera sempre... bellissima... ma non so se la amo... non so... in me è rimasto impresso il ricordo di Kuina e ora... quella spadaccina della marina... mi confonde, non capisco più nulla... non mi è mai capitato di essere così confuso...  
  
P.O.V. Nami  
  
Oh...mi sono addormentata...ma... non ero nella sabbia prima???  
  
Dove sono finita? Ma questo...è il mio letto... va bè... mio per questa notte...  
  
Ma chi mi ci ha portato? Rufy...che ci fai addormentato con la testa sulla mia coperta?? Sei stato tu a portarmi qui? Grazie Rufy... ma cos'è quella faccia seria? Non ti ho mai visto addormentato e serio allo stesso tempo, di solito sembri un bambino....  
  
Fine capitolo 3 


	4. Sogni e incubi

Ringrazio il mio amico Luffchan che probabilmente dopo aver questo capitolo mi ucciderà... ma pazienza.... mi impossesserò di lui e continuerò a scrivere....  
  
ETERNITA'  
  
Sogni e incubi- Capitolo 4  
  
Questa mattina si sono svegliati presto... sono pronti a partire per l'ultima tappa del loro viaggio, verso la riappacificazione del nostro regno. Ho fiducia nel mio re e ho ancora più fiducia nella piccola Bibi. Riuscirà senza dubbio a convicere quel matto di mio figlio...  
  
Stanno per partire, ora, a presto principessa Bibi, a presto Rufy, a presto ragazzi, voi ce la potete fare, ne sono sicuro!  
  
Però questa mattina ho notato la serietà dei vostri visi... soprattutto Rufy, non ha più il sorriso spensierato di ieri sera.... e come se questa notte avessero avuto chissà quale incubo... ma ieri sera... erano così allegri...  
  
*-Buonanotte a tutti!- urlò come al suo solito Rufy (amooore mioooo, ok basta non intervengo più)  
  
-Buonanotte capitano!- rispose immediatamente Chopper  
  
-Ma sentilo...capitano...dovrei essere io il capitano!-  
  
-Usop zitto e dormi! Buonanotte mia dolce Nami-  
  
-Buonanotte a tutti ragazzi-  
  
-Buonanotte amici, vi ringrazio ancora per tutto quello che state facendo!-  
  
-Nulla mia dolce Bibi, ora vai a riposarti!-  
  
-Se volete vi racconto una storia....-  
  
-Basta Usop, voglio dormire fate silenzio!-  
  
-Zoro tanto tu riusciresti a dormire comunque...-  
  
-Basta ragazzi, domani dobbiamo partire per cui a nanna!-  
  
-Da quand'è che sei diventato così serio Rufy?-  
  
-Prima andiamo a dormire, prima ci svegliamo e facciamo colazione, vi pare?Io intanto vado a salutare il nonnino...-  
  
-Non è diventato serio....^__^''-  
  
-Buonanotteeee!!!-  
  
P.O.V. Rufy  
  
"Ora ho deciso, la mia strada porta a Rainbase, alla sconfitta di Crocodile...  
  
Ti sconfiggerò bastardo!... uhm...che sonno...yawn... ora dormo un po'.... (in pratica riprende gli avvenimenti dello scorso capitolo)  
  
Che bel posto... cos'è? E' la Going Merry! Che bella giornata! Ma sta diventando buio... ora c'è una tempesta! La nave traballa...  
  
-Rufy la vela!- questa è Nami che urla... cosa sta succedendo? Che tornado pazzesco...   
  
Aiuto!   
  
Che ondata...   
  
Mi travolge..  
  
Kami sono caduto in mare!  
  
-A..aiuto...aiuto!- L'acqua mi sommerge, lentamente... non ho nemmeno la forza di aprire gli occhi... non riesco a urlare...   
  
-Nami, Zoro, Sanji... Usop, Chopper... Bibi... aiuto...- un sussurro... le mie ultime parole... chi le potrà sentire in mezzo a questa tempesta?  
  
-Amici...-  
  
Non riesco più a tenermi a galla.... quest'ultima onda mi fa scendere giù nell'abisso....  
  
-Rufy!!!!!!!!!- un urlo... chi è stato? Sembra Nami... forse... sento anche le voci degli altri...   
  
Buio.  
  
Nemmeno una luce in lontananza.  
  
....  
  
Buio, color nero profondo... impenetrabile, insuperabile...  
  
....  
  
Buio, terrore, paura... buio immenso...  
  
....  
  
Solitudine.  
  
....  
  
Se... sento qualcosa... una voce... un canto...  
  
...  
  
Chi è? Che bella melodia...  
  
...  
  
E' un canto senza parole....  
  
....  
  
Eppure ricordo delle parole...  
  
*Dormi bambino mio*  
  
...  
  
Questa melodia...  
  
....  
  
-Mamma!-  
  
Luce. Il sole è alto. Il mare riflette i raggi di sole sulla spiaggia...  
  
Spiaggia?  
  
Allora questa è un isola?  
  
Che luce tremenda che c'è...  
  
Ma dove sono? Il mare.... azzurro come non lo mai visto... Il cielo in alto blu come non mai...  
  
Ma la davanti.... cos'è quella cosa grigia laggiù all'orizzonte?  
  
Sembra... nebbia... una nebbia fitta che avvolge l'intera isola...  
  
Che isola poi?  
  
Chissà qual'è il suo nome... Eppure...  
  
Mi sembra di saperlo  
  
Di conoscerlo  
  
Di desiderarlo  
  
....  
  
Raftel  
  
...  
  
Isola, è questo il tuo nome?  
  
...  
  
Mi sto dimenticando di qualcosa  
  
...  
  
Ma cosa?  
  
...  
  
-Nami! Zoro! Amici! Dove siete?-  
  
Corro, corro lungo la spiaggia...  
  
Dove sono? Come mai non sono qui? Come ci sono arrivato qui?  
  
Il... il naufragio... le onde.. il mare... le voci..  
  
-Usopp! Sanji! Chopper!-  
  
Dove siete? Dove siete finiti?  
  
Allungo il mio collo verso l'alto...  
  
-Una nave! Laggiù nell'insenatura!-  
  
Corro, corro come mai ho corso in vita mia...  
  
Veloce, il vento mi solleva il cappello, ma con una mano lo tengo, non lo lascierò andare...  
  
...  
  
Eccola, l'insenatura.. La Going Merry, la mia nave! La vela è distrutta ma per il resto sembra intatta...  
  
-Nami! Zoro! Bibi! Dove siete?-  
  
Salgo sul ponte.. eccoli.. sono stesi a terra... Ma?  
  
...  
  
Respirano  
  
..  
  
Stanno solo dormendo  
  
..  
  
Li sveglio?  
  
...  
  
No... qualcosa nell'aria mi dice di no...  
  
Una melodia... la stessa del sogno... da dove viene?  
  
...  
  
Sembra provenire da quella grotta....  
  
Vado  
  
......Voglio scoprire cos'è  
  
Entro  
  
......Com'è buio...  
  
E' un buio profondo.. come nel sogno.... ma stavolta non ho paura.  
  
Non mi sento solo  
  
So che i miei amici sono vivi  
  
So che sono la fuori  
  
So che se sarò in difficoltà mi aiuteranno  
  
E sento anche questa melodia... Ha un suono così dolce, non può essere cattiva!  
  
...  
  
Cammino lungo un corridoio molto stretto....  
  
Una luce  
  
Calda  
  
Piacevole  
  
Illumina... qualcosa  
  
Illumina... un carillon  
  
Ecco da dove proveniva quella melodia!  
  
Ma c'è una figura nell'ombra  
  
Tiene in mano il carillon, è un uomo  
  
....  
  
-Chi sei?-  
  
...  
  
Niente nessuna risposta  
  
Mi avvicino, ancora un passo e potrò vederlo in viso  
  
-Benarrivato palla al piede!-  
  
-Shanks!-  
  
Quel passo, che mi separa da lui mi sembra lungo, lunghissimo  
  
Però lo faccio, faccio quel passo e lo vedo...  
  
-Shanks, sei tu? Sei davvero tu?-  
  
Sì è lui, è davvero lui, è lui, è Shanks, è Shanks il rosso!  
  
E' lui, uguale a sempre, uguale a tanti anni fa...  
  
-Shanks! Come sono felice di vederti!-  
  
....  
  
Convenevoli, stupidi convenevoli  
  
....  
  
Come stai? Sembra bene amico mio...  
  
....  
  
Ora però  
  
Una domanda  
  
Una sola  
  
-Shanks-  
  
Un uomo  
  
Un idolo  
  
Un mito  
  
Un padre  
  
-Shanks, cos'è?-  
  
Cos'è?  
  
-Cosa?-  
  
Cos'è?  
  
-Quello-  
  
Cos'è?  
  
-Il carillon?-  
  
Cos'è?  
  
-No-  
  
Cos'è?  
  
-Cos'è questa melodia?-  
  
....  
  
.....questo silenzio  
  
........ racchiude quale verità?  
  
-Uhm... questa melodia... è tua. Anche il carillon è tuo. Riguarda solo te, io non so cos'è, credimi!-  
  
-Ma allora.. sai dirmi da dove viene?-  
  
-So solo che tu lo devi riavere... è tuo!-  
  
-Ma... non so nemmeno cos'è!-  
  
-Lo scoprirai-  
  
-Ma come?-  
  
-Non lo so-  
  
-Shanks... sei.... strano... queste frasi lasciate a metà non sono da te-  
  
-Ma cos'è da me allora?-  
  
-Non lo so...-  
  
-Palla al piede, cosa ti frulla nel cervello?-  
  
-Ora sì che ti riconosco! E non chiamarmi palla al piede! Ormai sono diventato grande, sono un pirata! Ho rispettato la promessa-  
  
-... Sei stato bravo allora!-  
  
-Giusto, la promessa, ora ti devo ridare il cappello... grazie Shanks-  
  
Gli voglio ridare il cappello  
  
...Eppure non me lo tolgo  
  
...Forse non glielo voglio ridare?  
  
-Rufy... non devi ridarmi quel cappello-  
  
-Perchè? E' tuo!-  
  
-Una volta non era mio, poi è passato a me, e ora a te. Non è a me che devi consegnare quel cappello-  
  
-Ma a chi allora?-  
  
-Lo scoprirai da solo-  
  
-Ma perchè non posso saperlo?-  
  
-Perchè non lo so neanchio-  
  
............  
  
-Ma..allora... di chi era questo cappello?-  
  
-Era di una persona, molto importante, per me è per tutti... per me è stato come un padre... anch'io, a suo tempo, feci una promessa su questo cappello....-  
  
....  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Chi era? Chi possedeva questo cappello?  
  
....  
  
La luce del sole, è mattina! ma che ci faccio in un buco di sabbia? "  
  
P.O.V. Nami  
  
"Diavolo...stanotte non riesco ad addormentarmi...come mai? Forse è l'agitazione per domani? O la paura? Sì...ho paura...paura di non riuscire a rendermi utile come sempre....sarò d'impiccio come sempre, anche domani? Spero di no, Usop mi ha modificato il bastone...dovrei poter fare qualcosa anchio... chissà cosa faremo domani? Torneremo a Nanohana? Non so...proprio non so...dipende da Bibi...e da Rufy...cosa faremo domani? Cosa....  
  
Do..dove sono?   
  
Questo posto... no... sento l'odore del mare... di fronte a me questa grande costruzione...e lassù...la bandiera...quella bandiera, quel simbolo...lo odio, lo odio! Ma cosa sta succedendo... chi sono questi... kami si avvicinano... chi sono, cosa vogliono?  
  
Ku...Kuroobi? E Pciù?  
  
....  
  
Cosa vogliono? No...non avvicinatevi...cosa volete da me...?  
  
-Ehi bella bimba...-  
  
-Co...cosa volete?- la mia voce è così...flebile in confronto alla sua...  
  
...  
  
Ho paura...  
  
-Niente...anzi...vogliamo te...- Kami! Co...cosa vuole farmi...  
  
Sta cercando... cercando di togliermi il vestito...  
  
-Lasciami stare!- vorrei dirlo ma la mia voce... non esce... ora mi ha tappato la bocca con una mano...  
  
Non toccarmi essere schifoso, non puoi, non voglio.... non riesco nemmeno a muovermi...  
  
Aiuto... la voce non esce...lasciami stare... aiuto... Genzo... Nojiko...mamma aiuto!  
  
Kami... sta per togliermi le mutandine... no ti prego no... aiuto.. qualcuno mi aiuti..vi prego...non abbandonatemi...   
  
Perchè sono sola?   
  
Perchè non c'è nessuno che mi aiuti?  
  
Perchè anche se sono ancora una bambina devo fare tutto da sola?  
  
Perchè...  
  
-Kuroobi, Pciù, cosa state facendo?-  
  
Arlong... è la voce di Arlong... quel bastardo... ma adesso cosa... mi sta... salvando?  
  
-Capo...volevamo divertirci un po'...-  
  
-Lasciatela stare... lei è solamente mia- co...cosa...allora tu non mi stai salvando...  
  
-Capo...sei un egoista, vuoi divertirti tu da solo...-  
  
-Andatevene ora!-  
  
Mi alzo in piedi, mi rivesto...   
  
il mare è qui di fianco a me...   
  
vedo la mia immagine riflessa...   
  
come sono piccola di fianco a Arlong...   
  
Troppo piccola...  
  
avrò sì e no 10 anni... anche meno forse...  
  
-Allora Nami, a che punto sei con la cartina?-  
  
-E' quasi...quasi finita....-  
  
-Come quasi? Portami a vederla, subito!-  
  
-S..sì-  
  
Ecco, entriamo a Arlong Park, saliamo le scale... ecco apre la porta del mio studio, siamo entrati  
  
-La cartina è lì...su...sulla scrivania-  
  
Arlong si è fermato...   
  
mi guarda...   
  
co...cosa vuole anche lui?   
  
No... basta no...  
  
Mi prende per un braccio... il braccio dove c'è quell'orrendo tatuaggio...  
  
-Non mi toccare!- ce l'ho fatta... ho urlato e forte anche...  
  
ma a cosa può servire?  
  
-Oh... va bene, se proprio vuoi non ti tocco...- allora perchè mi tieni ancora stretta?   
  
Perchè mi stai buttando perterra?  
  
-...ma in questo caso allora toccherò la tua sorellina... Nojiko si chiama?-  
  
-No! Lasciala stare, lei non c'entra nulla!-  
  
-Allora stai zitta...-  
  
Ecco sta succedendo di nuovo... e stavolta non c'è nessuno che potrà salvarmi...  
  
Basta non m'interessa più di nulla...   
  
è come se nulla avesse più senso...   
  
Ora voglio morire  
  
Preferisco morire che essere sporcata da uno come lui...  
  
Non voglio questo ricordo, voglio fare in modo di non avere più ricordi....   
  
Voglio morire....   
  
Ti prego Arlong uccidimi.   
  
....  
  
Ma...  
  
...  
  
Ma se muoio chi salverà Nojiko, Genzo e tutti gli altri?  
  
Chi vendicherà Bellmer?  
  
Allora no... allora non posso morire...non ancora, prima devo vendicarmi...  
  
-Lasciami...- ecco anche lui...adesso anche lui...   
  
sta per strapparmi le mutandine, ma stavolta non c'è nessuno che lo ferma...   
  
allora devo fermarlo io...  
  
devo provarci...   
  
voglio levarmi da qui...  
  
devo scappare...   
  
ma poi che ne sarà di Nojiko?  
  
Kami non so che fare.......   
  
-Aiuto, qualcuno mi aiuti!-  
  
-Non serve gridare- ecco ora sono nuda, completamente nuda...   
  
e anche lui si sta spogliando, è il momento per fuggire...   
  
Ce la posso fare!  
  
Mi alzo, corro verso la porta...  
  
-Fermati! Dove credi di andare?- in un lampo è davanti a me e mi sbarra la strada...   
  
mi sbatte di nuovo a terra...   
  
per tenermi ferma mi stringe le braccia...  
  
mi graffia il torace, proprio sotto il seno destro, che ancora seno non è talmente sono piccola...   
  
lasciami stare brutto bastardo schifoso...  
  
non mi toccare...   
  
-Piangi pure Nami, non avrò compassione di te-  
  
Tristezza,   
  
dolore,   
  
angoscia,   
  
incapacità,   
  
vendetta,   
  
odio...  
  
Un incubo non finito, un ricordo non dimenticato... incancellabile come questa cicatrice..."  
  
P.O.V. Zoro  
  
"Che casino che fanno i ragazzi... non possono andarsene a dormire e basta? A che servono tutti quei buonanotte e sogni d'oro? Non certo a farmi dormire meglio...  
  
Che posto è questo? Sembra... sì è una cabina della nave...   
  
C'è un letto... è quella di Nami! Cosa ci faccio qui? C'è qualcun'altro?   
  
Nami?   
  
E' troppo buio non capisco, filtra solo un po' di luce dalla porta.... la porta!   
  
Si sta aprendo... da sola?   
  
No, c'è Nami lì dietro...   
  
Che fai entri?   
  
Vorrei chiederglielo ma ormai è già entrata... ha richiuso la porta, cosa vorrà fare? Si è fermata proprio davanti alla porta così la luce che filtra la circonda, come se lei risplendesse di luce propria...   
  
Com'è bella....  
  
Ma ora.... cosa vuole fare? Perchè non dice niente? Vorrei chiederlo, ma sono curioso di sapere cos'ha in mente, aspetterò che parli lei...  
  
Kami!   
  
Se non fosse così buio mi sarebbe già uscito il sangue dal naso...   
  
invece di parlare...si sta...   
  
si sta spogliando!   
  
Si è già tolta la maglietta.... ora si è lasciata cadere la gonna? Cosa...cosa vuole fare?  
  
-Ehm Nami... cosa hai intenzione di... fare?-  
  
Come mai non mi risponde?  
  
Si...si è tolta il reggiseno!   
  
Non vedo nulla, solo i suoi contorni...   
  
ma lo fa apposta a tenermi teso in questo modo?   
  
So che è quasi nuda davanti a me...  
  
e non la posso nemmeno vedere...   
  
se continua così va a finire che le salto addosso...  
  
Anche se credo di aver capito cosa vuole fare...e l'idea non mi dispiace affatto!   
  
Nami...   
  
sei una ladra e cacciatrice anche nel sesso?   
  
Se sì cosa aspetti? Vuoi solamente farmi eccitare per poi lasciarmi a bocca asciutta?  
  
O ti decidi a farti avanti? Altrimenti ti prendo io...  
  
Sembra che abbia letto nei miei pensieri, com'è possibile? Si sta avvicinando...  
  
No... fermati!   
  
Ti prego...   
  
io non potrei mai...   
  
io non sono il tipo da poter...   
  
se intendi fare sul serio...   
  
se non si tratta di uno scherzo...  
  
Cazzo Nami fermati, non voglio scoparti, non so neanch'io cosa provo per te...  
  
Basta, non ti avvicinare, non fare un passo di più...   
  
se no tutto quello che farò non sarà di mia volontà!  
  
Nami... ti sento vicinissima, la distanza che ci separa è infinitesimale e tu stai facendo tutto questo apposta! Ti sento così vicina a me, non ti vedo...   
  
non ce la faccio più!!!   
  
Ora basta!  
  
Ti prendo, ti metto sul letto, salgo sopra di te.   
  
Mentre mi baci cerco i tuoi seni,   
  
li sfioro,   
  
li accarezzo,   
  
ti sento fremere di piacere.  
  
Scendo con le labbra lungo il tuo collo,  
  
il tuo seno,  
  
il tuo ventre,  
  
la tua femminilità.  
  
Ti sfioro, ti sento, le mie membra sono pervase dal piacere.  
  
Penetrò dentro di te  
  
Violo il tuo intimo  
  
....  
  
Ti sporco  
  
....  
  
Entrando in te, senza neanche chiedere il permesso....  
  
Mi sembra di sporcarti  
  
Mi sembra di trattarti come una qualsiasi puttana che avrei potuto incontrare per strada  
  
Non posso  
  
Non posso trattarti come una puttana  
  
Perchè sei mia amica  
  
Non ti amo  
  
Ma sei mia amica  
  
Ti voglio bene  
  
Mi attrai  
  
Ma non ti amo  
  
Sei solamente una mia amica  
  
La mia migliore amica  
  
......  
  
Mi alzo, mi allontano da te, ti lascio lì coperta, addormentata  
  
.....  
  
Mi rivesto ed apro la porta  
  
....  
  
Fuori  
  
Una figura  
  
Una persona  
  
Una bambina  
  
....  
  
-Zoro, hai capito?-  
  
-Sì-  
  
Kuina sì  
  
Ora ti posso rispondere di sì  
  
Ho capito i miei sentimenti  
  
Ora però.... vorrei capire una cosa...  
  
....  
  
Qual'è il passato di quella spadaccina?  
  
.....  
  
......  
  
........  
  
E' già mattina? Ma.. che è successo? Cos' ho sognato?  
  
Rufy... che ci fai addormentto in grembo a Nami?  
  
Ah.... ora ricordo....  
  
Sì... forse dovrei lasciarla a te. Solo tu puoi renderla felice. Io la tormenterei con i fantasmi del mio passato.  
  
Fantasmi che forse però non sono veramente morti"  
  
P.O.V. Bibi  
  
"Grazie amici miei, grazie per come mi state aiutando. So che grazie al vostro aiuto riuscirò a sedare la rivolta, grazie! Ora però, se domani voglio essere in piena forma, devo dormire...  
  
..........  
  
.....  
  
..  
  
Cosa ci faccio in mezzo al deserto?  
  
E' mezzogiorno, il sole brucia, la luce è accecante...  
  
Il terreno trema...  
  
Trema?  
  
Sento...come l'avvicinarsi di un esercito...  
  
I rivoltosi, stanno arrivando i rivoltosi!  
  
Eccoli, lì davanti a tutti un uomo.  
  
Il capo.  
  
Kosa  
  
-Fermati Kosa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Urlo, ma non mi sente  
  
Mi piazzo difronte a lui, e mi vede  
  
Mi vede  
  
Ma non mi guarda  
  
Non mi riconosce  
  
Mi evita e continua a cavalcare verso il palazzo segiuto dagli altri  
  
Già, gli altri  
  
Loro non mi hanno vista, mi travolgeranno!  
  
-Aiuto!-  
  
-Fermatevi vi prego!-  
  
Eccoli  
  
Sono di fronte a me  
  
Stanno per schiacciarmi...  
  
Cosa posso fare?  
  
Devo vivere  
  
Devo salvare il mio paese...  
  
Cosa....  
  
-No, aiuto!!!!!!-  
  
Paura,   
  
terrore  
  
Mi sento sollevare, qualcosa, qualcuno mi solleva da terra e mi porta lontano dalla cavalleria.  
  
Chi è?  
  
Questo è un cammello!  
  
-Ngo Ngo-  
  
E' Ciglione! Allora... sono i miei amici!  
  
Ma chi?  
  
Guardo verso l'alto e scorgo un viso familiare, sorridente...  
  
Sanji! Com'è buffo con quegli occhiali!  
  
-Ciao bellezza! Mr Prince ha compiuto la sua missione!-  
  
-Sanji!!!! Grazie, grazie infinite!-  
  
-Di nulla principessa!-  
  
.....  
  
Silenzio...  
  
Poi una voce  
  
-Bibi... sei tu?-  
  
Mi giro, chi è stato a chiamarmi?  
  
-Kosa!Sei tu!-  
  
Scendo, corro verso di lui, ma è lontano, così lontano...  
  
Corro  
  
Corro  
  
Corro  
  
Corro  
  
Corro  
  
Lo vedo, laggiù, mi aspetta con le braccia spalancate  
  
Corro  
  
Corro ancora  
  
Ormai ci sono, mancano pochi metri  
  
MA....  
  
-Kosa...dove...?-  
  
Se ne va  
  
Non mi aspetta  
  
Se ne va  
  
Si allontana senza voltarsi indietro  
  
-Kosaaaaaa!!!!!!-  
  
Non si volta neppure  
  
Non mi guarda  
  
Non mi aspetta  
  
Kosa...  
  
Lacrime  
  
Incomincio a piangere, grosse lacrime scendono lungo il mio volto...  
  
Mi giro e guardo indietro... Sanji.. aspettami, alemno tu...  
  
-Non sono Sanji, sono Mr Prince, scusami ma ora devo andare a salvare altre belle ragazze-(Mediomannnn!Scusate l'intromissione ma ci voleva....^^'')  
  
Tutti  
  
Tutti  
  
Tutti mi abbandonano  
  
Tutti mi lasciano sola  
  
Nessuno mi aspetta  
  
Nessuno mi vuole  
  
Nessuno  
  
Nessuno  
  
-Ti sbagli Bibi-  
  
Questa voce...  
  
-Tu non sei sola-  
  
Nami  
  
-Ci siamo noi-  
  
Sanji  
  
-Siamo tuoi amici!-  
  
Rufy  
  
Ci siete tutti! Anche Zoro, Usopp, Chopper... amici miei..."  
  
Fine capitolo 4 


	5. Chi sei?

/me si sente terribilmente incapace di scrivere cose profonde...  
  
ETERNITA'  
  
Chi sei?- Capitolo 5  
  
Sconfitto. Morto finalmente. Il sangue non scorre più nelle sue vene, finalmente, dopo tanto tempo è morto. E' stato ucciso. Crocodile, Mister Zero, presidente della Baroque Works e membro della flotta dei 7 è stato battuto.   
  
Ma chi è quel ragazzo che fino a un attimo fa stava combattendo e ora invece si è addormentato e sta russando?  
  
Mi è stato detto che è un pirata, mi è stato detto che ha riportato qui mia figlia. Però, io, ho visto che ha battuto Crocodile, che ha svelato il mistero che lo circondava... che mi ha salvato e ha salvato tutto il paese...  
  
Ed è un ragazzino.  
  
Ed è un pirata. Strano, avevo sempre pensato che i pirati fossero persone orribili, senza un briciolo di cuore, però adesso...  
  
Credo di essermi sbagliato, credo di essere stato sempre molto superficiale. Mi sento indegno di essere il Re di un popolo quando giudico le persone per il loro nome.  
  
Oggi posso dire di aver imparato una nuova cosa... non avrei mai creduto che ad insegnarmela sarebbe stato un pirata. Un ragazzino per di più.  
  
Monkey D. Rufy, il pirata dal cappello di paglia...  
  
Un pirata. Un eroe.  
  
P.O.V. Nami  
  
Bibi mi ha detto che da questa parti dovrebbe trovarsi la biblioteca segreta....  
  
Dove diavolo sarà? Non poteva darmi informazioni più precise?  
  
"Da quella parte"... adesso mi toccherà girare per mezzora...  
  
Cos'altro mi aveva detto?   
  
"L'ingresso è nascosto per impedire agli estranei di penetrarvi... bla bla bla..." chissà cosa c'è dentro di tanto importante da nasconderlo così bene...  
  
Uffa, sto girando in tondo come una scema da un bel pezzo ormai...  
  
-Nami! Che ci fai qui? Tra un'ora si mangia, andiamo a palazzo!-  
  
-Rufy!- ma pensa già al cibo un'ora prima di sedersi a tavola?  
  
-Sto cercando una biblioteca nascosta... Bibi mi ha detto che dentro dovrebbero esserci molte cartine nautiche della zona... Sai mica dov'è tu?-  
  
-Che cosa vuoi che ne sappia io?-  
  
-Magari te l'ha detto Bibi...- parla sempre solo con te quella ormai.... non faceva altro che piangere sulla tua spalla ultimamente  
  
-Come mai doveva dirlo a me? Comunque se vuoi ti aiuto io a cercarla sta roba...-  
  
Una persona normale avrebbe detto quella frase per giustificarsi... per accampare una scusa, per nascondere qualcosa... Ma Rufy non è normale, l'ha detto con la sua ingenuità di sempre...  
  
Rufy, come mai sei capitato in questo mondo corrotto e ingannevole con la tua purezza?  
  
-Grazie, mi farebbe piacere se mi aiutassi!- sorrido... e questo non è un ringraziamento finto come tanti potrebbero pensare a sentire queste parole. Perchè Rufy non lo puoi ringraziare per finta, lo ringrazi col cuore, sempre.  
  
P.O.V. Rufy  
  
Sta biblioteca proprio non vuole saltare fuori, eppure stiamo girando in ste tre stanze ormai da un quarto d'ora...  
  
-Senti Nami.... io mi siedo qua e mi faccio una dormitina...-  
  
Non ce la faccio più a cercare a vuoto, la pancia mi brontola... e poi mi annoio...  
  
Mi appoggio contro il muro e mi calo il cappello sugli occhi, svegliatemi quando è pronto...  
  
-Tirati su fannullone!Non abbiamo ancora finito!-  
  
Cosa vuole adesso? Nami lasciami dormire...  
  
Ecco, tenta di tirarmi su...  
  
Tanto non ci riuscirà mai.  
  
Ma..cosa?  
  
Si è aperto il muro!Com'è possibile?  
  
-Nami!-  
  
Ecco... siamo caduti di sotto... non è stato un gran salto, nemmeno un metro e mezzo...  
  
-Nami, ti sei fatta male?-  
  
Ops...  
  
Sono...caduto su di lei...  
  
-Nami! Tutto a posto?-  
  
-S..sì-  
  
Certo che Bibi poteva dirle che era così pericoloso sto posto!  
  
Meno male che Nami non si è fatta niente.  
  
...  
  
O..ops...  
  
...  
  
Ho messo una mano... su...sopra...cioè..insomma...lì  
  
-Sc...scusa Nami! Non l'ho fatto apposta, ora mi sposto!-  
  
Sembra proprio...arrabbiata...  
  
Scusa...  
  
P.O.V. Nami  
  
Che senzazione...disgustosa...  
  
Rufy, cosa diavolo stai facendo? Perchè mi hai... toccato il seno?  
  
-Levati di dosso schifoso!-  
  
-Scusami...-  
  
Come...come ha potuto?  
  
Maiale...  
  
Nessuno mi aveva mai toccato!  
  
"Nessuno?"   
  
Chi..chi ha parlato?  
  
"Sei sicura Nami? Mai?Nessuno?"   
  
Chi sei?  
  
"Sono te"  
  
Come me?  
  
"Sì, sono io, sono te, io e te siamo Nami"  
  
Tu? Me?  
  
"Sei sicura di ciò che hai detto prima? Mai?Nessuno?"  
  
No.. chi mai potrebbe...?  
  
Me lo ricorderei...  
  
"Passati una mano sul seno..."  
  
Perchè dovrei?...  
  
...la cicatrice?!  
  
Ma come...come me la sono fatta? Non ero..scivolata?  
  
"No..ricorda"  
  
*-Aiuto, qualcuno mi aiuti!-  
  
-Non serve gridare- ecco ora sono nuda, completamente nuda...   
  
e anche lui si sta spogliando, è il momento per fuggire...   
  
Ce la posso fare!  
  
Mi alzo, corro verso la porta...  
  
-Fermati! Dove credi di andare?- in un lampo è davanti a me e mi sbarra la strada...   
  
mi sbatte di nuovo a terra...   
  
per tenermi ferma mi stringe le braccia...  
  
mi graffia il torace, proprio sotto il seno destro, che ancora seno non è talmente sono piccola...   
  
lasciami stare brutto bastardo schifoso...  
  
non mi toccare...   
  
-Piangi pure Nami, non avrò compassione di te-*  
  
No...non è vero! Quello non è mai successo!  
  
Mai! Mai! Non è mai accaduto nulla del genere! Io...non lo ricordo...non può essere successo perchè non lo ricordo!  
  
"Non lo vuoi ricordare"  
  
Ma si può sapere chi diavolo sei? Cosa cazzo ci fai nella mia testa?  
  
"Te l'ho detto...sono parte di te, sono la tua mente, sono i tuoi pensieri, so tutto di te,  
  
sono te"  
  
Non capisco...  
  
"Non importa, capirai"  
  
P.O.V. Rufy  
  
Cosa succede a Nami?  
  
Con una mano stringe spamodicamente il seno, con l'altra sembra voglia schiacciarsi la testa...  
  
Nami cosa ti succede?  
  
Nami...  
  
Nami...  
  
Nami, Nami  
  
-..Nami..-  
  
Non ti ho mai vista così sofferente..neanche quando...  
  
Nami...  
  
La sfiorò  
  
-Vattene Mostro!-  
  
Rufy lasciò la stanza senza più voltarsi  
  
P.O.V. Bibi  
  
Sono a Yuba, finalmente.   
  
Ho deciso di accompagnare Kosa a casa.  
  
Di rivedere il vecchio Toto.  
  
E di far luce su un paio di cose...  
  
Eccoci, Toto, in piedi vicino a una piccola casa verde, ci aspetta.  
  
La carovana si è fermata a pochi passi.  
  
Scendono.  
  
Abbracci, pacche sulle spalle.  
  
Kosa è tornato a casa, altri sono arrivati prima di lui, altri con lui, altri ancora arriveranno in seguito, tutti lo trattano da eroe.  
  
Io non scendo, rimango sul carro, forse può sembrare strano... ma non me la sento di affrontare il popolo in festa.  
  
Eppure... dovrei scendere, dovrei andare da loro perchè sono la principessa.  
  
Ma non ci riesco, non ce la faccio...  
  
Anchio...come tutti ho dei problemi...  
  
Problemi di cuore, come dice la gente.  
  
... Non posso scendere finchè non se ne andranno tutti...  
  
Prima che possa parlare con Kosa si farà notte...  
  
P.O.V. Nami  
  
Co...cosa ho detto?  
  
Cosa, cosa gli ho detto?  
  
*-...Mostro!-*  
  
Perchè? Perchè?  
  
Perchè a lui? Perchè?  
  
Voce del cazzo che dici di sapere tutto rispondi!  
  
Rispondi!!!  
  
....  
  
....  
  
Silenzio  
  
...  
  
...  
  
So...sono pazza...  
  
la voce non esiste  
  
Una mia invenzione?  
  
Ma allora perchè?  
  
Perchè è successo tutto questo?  
  
Sento ancora quella sensazione di disgusto...  
  
come aver mangiato qualcosa di schifoso  
  
ma non posso lavarmi i denti per mandarlo via  
  
-Rufy...-  
  
Rufy...non c'è...  
  
Se n'è andato, come gli ho detto di fare...  
  
Scusa...  
  
Scusa...  
  
Scusa Rufy...  
  
Perdonami se puoi..  
  
P.O.V. Usop  
  
-Una lettera di Kaya!-  
  
"Caro Usop,  
  
sono Kaya! Ti ricordi ancora di me? Spero vivamente di sì, perchè io non potrei mai dimenticarti"  
  
Figurati io...  
  
"Sai, sto studiando medicina. Ho già dato un paio di esami ma la strada è ancora lunga!  
  
Per fortuna stanno tutti bene al nostro paese, per cui non devo curare nessuno!  
  
Questo però mi ha portato a pensare alla condizione in cui si trovano alcuni medici...  
  
Desiderare che nessuno si ammali e contemporaneamente desiderare di avere qualcuno da curare, per poter lavorare e portare a casa lo stipendio,  
  
è strano, non trovi?  
  
Spero di non dovermi mai ritrovare in quella situazione...  
  
Davvero  
  
Sarebbe brutto"  
  
Sì... hai ragione... ma tu come stai?  
  
"Come ti dicevo qua stiamo tutti benissimo, io, Merry, Cipolla, Carota e Peperone...  
  
Anche se sentiamo tanto la tua mancanza"  
  
Non quanto io senta la tua...  
  
"Io soprattutto... mi mancano tanto le tue storie... erano così spensierate, allegre...  
  
Talmente inverosimili che a volte ci credevo davvero.  
  
Le racconti a volte quelle storie sulla tua nave? Cosa state combinando tu e gli altri?  
  
Dove siete arrivati?  
  
...."  
  
Usop lesse tutta la lettera, fino alla fine  
  
"Un abbraccio, ti voglio bene  
  
Kaya"  
  
Anch'io ti voglio bene, tantissimo  
  
"P.s. Mi sono fatta tanti amici all'uniersità, credo di averti già parlato nella lettera di Yuko e di Akira, ma nessuno sarà come te, il mio migliore amico"  
  
Amico... sono sempre e solo questo? Sarò per sempre il tuo migliore amico? Quello che ti racconta le storie?  
  
Solo quello? Non potrò mai essere... altro?  
  
Usop non lesse nemmeno le ultime righe:  
  
"Per quando tornerai ho una cosa importante da dirti! Non te ne scordare!"  
  
Fine quinto capitolo 


	6. Cade il muro

ETERNITA'  
  
Cade il muro - Capitolo 6  
  
P.O.V. Sanji  
  
-Il pranzo è pronto!!!-  
  
…  
  
Ma come? Non arriva nessuno?  
  
Dove diavolo sono finiti tutti?  
  
-Sanji, scusami! Arrivo tra pochissimo, sto finendo un nuovo medicinale!-  
  
-Va bene, tanto gli altri devono ancora arrivare-  
  
Come mai Rufy e Usop non si sono ancora precipitati?  
  
Cosa cavolo stanno combinando?  
  
Zoro sta dormendo…  
  
Logico  
  
Nessun problema… capita spesso…  
  
Ma la cosa anormale sono gli altri due…  
  
-Usop?-  
  
Eccolo…  
  
-Usop perché non sei…-  
  
Usop… che ti è successo?  
  
Sta leggendo una lettera, tutta stropicciata e bagnata…  
  
Ha gli occhi rossi…  
  
-Usop… cos'è successo?-  
  
-Niente, niente, non preoccuparti… ora vengo a mangiare…-  
  
Mi chiedo cosa gli sia capitato…  
  
Di chi potrebbe essere quella lettera?  
  
Io in fondo non so nulla di lui…  
  
Oh… ecco la cabina di Nami…  
  
-Dolce Nami, non mi hai sentito? Si mangia! ?_?-  
  
-Non ho fame-  
  
Eh?  
  
Ma che cosa è successo su questa nave?  
  
Sono tutti impazziti?  
  
Capisco che l'addio… anzi l'arrivederci di Bibi possa essere stato doloroso, ma cadere così in depressione!  
  
Anche a me è dispiaciuto lasciarla ad Alabasta… ma se lei ha preferito rimanere là, non posso far altro che condividere la sua scelta.  
  
Mi piaceva quella ragazza.  
  
E non solo fisicamente. Ha degli obbiettivi, dei desideri e la forza per realizzarli…  
  
Certo non ha potuto far tutto da sola…  
  
Ma in fondo combattere contro Crocodile non era certo una cosa da nulla.  
  
Ha pianto. Molto.  
  
Credo che questo abbia dato fastidio a Nami.  
  
Lei che non ha mai pianto  
  
Io non l'ho mai vista versare una lacrima.  
  
Nami è forte  
  
Davvero forte  
  
E forse mi sembra irraggiungibile proprio per questo…  
  
Continuo ad adorarla  
  
Come qualcosa troppo lontano da me per averla davvero.  
  
Ma in fondo non faccio così con tutte?  
  
Ho sempre paura…  
  
Paura di perdere…  
  
Perché non sono forte  
  
Il vecchiaccio si è dovuto sacrificare per me  
  
Rufy mi ha dovuto aiutare  
  
Cosa c'è di forte in me?  
  
Forse i miei calci sono potenti  
  
Forse le mie parole sono sprezzanti del pericolo.  
  
Ma ho sempre paura di perdere  
  
E quindi non voglio legarmi… non più di tanto…  
  
Non come il vecchiaccio  
  
Ma come si fa a non legarsi a dei ragazzi così?  
  
Eppure non voglio…  
  
Non voglio che succeda di nuovo come con lei…  
  
Nana....  
  
Chissà dove sei ora....  
  
...  
  
Non è il momento di pensare a lei!  
  
Rufy...dove diavolo sei???  
  
É troppo strano non sentirlo che strepita, urla e batte forchetta e coltello sul tavolo aspettando la prima portata...  
  
E se fosse caduto in mare??  
  
Sanji corse sul ponte, terrorizzato dall'idea che gli si è presentata, d'altronde sembrava l'unica possibile  
  
Ah...per fortuna è lì seduto sulla polena...  
  
-...Ru...-  
  
Ma che ci fa ora sulla polena???  
  
...cos'è successo?  
  
Non è venuto a mangiare...perchè?  
  
Non è strano...  
  
É impossibile...  
  
É la, seduto sulla polena che fissa il vuoto... o forse il mare, il mare in sè, perchè non c'è nulla si preciso. Solo quella amssa azzurra.  
  
Che a volte ti esalta.  
  
A volte ti opprime.  
  
É come una via, aperta a tutti, pronta a farsi percorrere per arrivare là.  
  
O è un muro insuperabile, che ti avvolge, ti blocca?  
  
Tu sembri bloccato lì dentro, Rufy...  
  
Esci fuori... ti prego...  
  
P.O.V. Rufy  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Buio...  
  
...  
  
Due mani che cuciono il mio cappello...  
  
...  
  
Perchè è così buio?  
  
...  
  
Due mani che stringono spasmodicamente il seno e la testa...  
  
...  
  
É troppo scuro...  
  
...  
  
Due mani che mi asciugano le lacrime...  
  
...  
  
Ho paura...  
  
Questa oscurità... mi fa paura...  
  
...  
  
Due occhi   
  
profondi come gli abissi  
  
grandi come l'oceano  
  
vivi come il mare  
  
A volte burrascosi  
  
A volte calmi  
  
Allegri? Davvero allegri?  
  
Il mare è raramente allegro...  
  
Solo quando vi saltano i delfini  
  
Nami, nella tua vita, nei tuoi occhi, hanno mai saltato i delfini?  
  
Io non li ho ancora visti...  
  
Ma...  
  
Non li vedrò mai...lo so...  
  
Non vedrò mai più i tuoi occhi...  
  
Non li guarderò più...  
  
Come può un mostro come me guardare i tuoi bellissimi occhi?  
  
Lo so...  
  
So cosa sono per te...  
  
Mi chiedo come mai sei ancora qui...  
  
Ma io non ti guarderò mai più negli occhi...  
  
Non ti chiederò, non ti ordinerò di andartene...  
  
Per farlo, dovrei guardarti negli occhi.  
  
E non posso  
  
Non ci riuscirei  
  
Non ne avrei il coraggio  
  
E non meriti di ricevere un mio sguardo  
  
Non meriti sofferenza...  
  
Lo so che non vuoi un mostro come me...  
  
Mi allungo...  
  
Rido sempre...  
  
Sono stupido...  
  
Sono ingenuo...  
  
Tutto fa di me un mostro?  
  
Nami... dimmi almeno perchè...  
  
Dimmelo...  
  
Voglio saperlo...  
  
Ma non posso chiedertelo  
  
Dovrei guardarti negli occhi  
  
...  
  
Nami... quanto vorrei rivederli...  
  
-Yawnh… che ore sono? Ho fame… -  
  
-Zoro! Ti sei svegliato!-  
  
Speriamo che almeno lui sappia cosa fare…  
  
-Senti… c'è…-  
  
-Dov'è Rufy?-  
  
-Ecco..volevo dirti…guarda là…-  
  
Rufy???  
  
-Che…che ci fa lì? Non è ora di pranzo?-  
  
-È lì da un bel po' credo… quando l'ho chiamato per il pranzo non ha reagito… Che facciamo?-  
  
-Stai lì-  
  
-Cos…?-  
  
P.O.V. Zoro  
  
-Stai lì.-  
  
Cosa diavolo gli è preso a Rufy?  
  
Non mi piace… non mi piace quella sua espressione…  
  
-Rufy…- lo toccò su una spalla  
  
-Che c'è?-  
  
-Girati…-  
  
-Ok…-  
  
Che…che occhi spenti…  
  
Non è Rufy…  
  
Rufy non ha questi occhi…  
  
-Cos'hai?-  
  
P.O.V. Rufy  
  
-Io? Niente!-  
  
Non si devono preoccupare…  
  
Non voglio che sappiano…  
  
Non devono saperlo…  
  
Poi, anche loro mi chiamerebbero in quel modo…  
  
Non voglio…  
  
-Sto benissimo!!!Verso l'OnePiece!!!-  
  
Sorrido…  
  
E stavolta faccio davvero fatica…  
  
Davvero tanta…  
  
Non farmi crollare questa maschera Zoro…  
  
So che ne sei capace… ma non farlo… ti prego Zoro…  
  
Non farlo…  
  
P.O.V. Zoro  
  
-Rufy, cos'hai?-  
  
Perché dice che non ha niente?  
  
Perché ostenta quel sorriso?  
  
Rufy non sorride così…  
  
Rufy non sorride solo con le labbra…  
  
Sorride con gli occhi…  
  
Con tutto se stesso…  
  
Si illumina…  
  
E questo Rufy è spento.  
  
Come una lampadina bruciata.  
  
Non ha luce…  
  
La luce che noi seguiamo… attirati come degli insetti…  
  
E non possiamo fare a meno di guardarlo… ammirarlo…  
  
La nostra luce… La mia luce…  
  
Mi ha risvegliato dentro…  
  
E ora si è spento così? Non è possibile.  
  
Non lo accetto.  
  
-Rufy, cos'hai?-  
  
-Niente ti dico, ora perché non andiamo a mangiare? Ho fame!-  
  
-Sdum!-  
  
P.O.V. Rufy  
  
-?!-  
  
Zoro…cosa…?  
  
Perché mi hai… colpito?  
  
-Rufy! Smettila! Piantala di recitare! Non sei bravo! Lo sai che sei un incapace! Vuoi pretendere di recitare ora? Vuoi provare a recitare te stesso? Non ci riesci! NON CI PUOI RIUSCIRE!-  
  
Zoro… ma…  
  
Perché…non vuoi che io sia così? Non vuoi che io sia come sempre?  
  
-Zoro, ma cosa stai dicendo?Io sto bene, non sto certo facendo teatro… sono un pirata io!-  
  
-Sdum-  
  
-Basta! Ora basta! Smettila…-  
  
Levati quel sorriso dalla faccia…  
  
-Levatelo!!!-  
  
-Basta? Lo dici a me?? Smettila di picchiarmi!-  
  
P.O.V Zoro  
  
I suoi occhi… hanno ripreso luce… è rabbia… è luce rossa… ma almeno non sono più spenti…  
  
Rufy si lanciò addosso a Zoro colpendolo violentemente.  
  
Lo atterrò finendoci sopra. Si vedevano perfettamente negli occhi.  
  
P.O.V. Rufy  
  
No…non voglio guardarti negli occhi…  
  
Sono…sono troppo simili ai suoi…  
  
P.O.V. Zoro  
  
-Rufy…cosa…?-  
  
Perché… perché ti luccicano gli occhi?  
  
Stai…stai piangendo?  
  
Le vedo… tutte le lacrime nelle tue ciglia… non le farai scendere… lo so… però le vedo…  
  
Rufy si alzò, ando verso l'albero maestro e gli assestò un pugno deciso, che lo fece crepare.  
  
Si asciugo con una mano le lacrime che minacciavano di scendere e si girò.  
  
P.O.V. Rufy  
  
-… Che c'è…?  
  
Non ce l'ho fatta… non ho resistito… Lo sapevo che Zoro avrebbe abbattuto le mie difese…  
  
-Vuoi parlare?-  
  
-Si…-  
  
P.O.V. Nami  
  
...perchè... perchè ho detto quella cosa?  
  
Io... non volevo...io non l'ho mai pensato...  
  
Rufy... non sei un mostro...  
  
Sei... la cosa più importante che ho...  
  
Che avevo...  
  
Non voglio perderti... non così...  
  
Ma adesso è già troppo tardi...  
  
Lo so che non mi parlerai più...  
  
Lo so che non potrò mai guardarti negli occhi...  
  
Non riuscirei a sostenere il tuo sguardo, pieno di domande  
  
Non saprei risponderti  
  
E mi vergogno...  
  
Mi vergogno di me stessa, di quello che ti ho detto...  
  
Mi vergogno di essere pazza...  
  
Non potrei mai dirti che ho sentito una voce nella mia testa  
  
Non mi crederesti  
  
Non ci credo nemmeno io  
  
Penseresti a una scusa...  
  
O penseresti che sono pazza...  
  
E io non voglio che tu mi veda così!  
  
Io vorrei essere la Nami di sempre davanti ai tuoi occhi, davanti agli occhi di tutti.  
  
Ma come posso riuscirci ora?  
  
Come posso alzare lo sguardo senza timore di vedere l'odio nei tuoi occhi?  
  
So di averti ferito...  
  
Ho paura che tu per questo possa odiarmi...  
  
Lo so che mi vuoi bene...  
  
Che mi volevi bene  
  
E so che averti detto quelle parole ti potrebbe aver fatto molto più male che i colpi ricevuti in tutte le tue battaglie...  
  
Io so quanto le parole facciano male...  
  
*Nami vattene via! Non mettere mai più piede in questo villaggio!*  
  
E forse le mie ti hanno fatto ancora più male...  
  
Vorrei chiederti scusa...  
  
Ma non riesco a trovare la forza di guardarti negli occhi...  
  
Mi manca il coraggio...  
  
Eppure non voglio rimanere così per sempre...  
  
Non voglio che mi odi...  
  
Io ho bisogno di te Rufy...  
  
...  
  
Forse... se la smetto di pensarci...  
  
Forse... se provo a concentrarmi su qualcos'altro...  
  
Magari... riesco a andare da lui...  
  
Magari... dimentico parte del mio dolore.... e trovo coraggio...  
  
Cosa posso fare?  
  
....  
  
I libri della biblioteca di Alabasta! Non gli ho ancora dato nemmeno un'occhiata!  
  
Vediamo...  
  
"Oceanology"...  
  
"I mari del Grande Blu"...  
  
"L'isola Sandlar"...  
  
E questo libro?  
  
Non ricordo di averlo preso...  
  
"Taglie sui pirati xxxx-xxxx"... risalgono a più di 40 anni fa!  
  
Vediamo...  
  
Ci sono tutte le taglie dei pirati dell'epoca...  
  
Skull... Jaguar... Kyosuke... Shade...  
  
...Rufy?!?  
  
Com'è possibil...?  
  
No... non è lui... però...  
  
Il nome è sbiadito...  
  
Go...  
  
Gold D. Roger?!?  
  
Questo... questo Gold Roger da giovane?  
  
Ma... ma... è uguale a Rufy... sono quasi identici...  
  
Non è possibile...  
  
E quello... quello è lo stesso cappello di Rufy!  
  
E' lui... non c'è dubbio...  
  
Perchè? Perchè sono uguali?  
  
Fine capitolo sesto 


End file.
